


Support

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, TV interview, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-26
Updated: 2011-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Changmin has an interview.
Relationships: Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 1





	Support

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

**Announcer:** "Everyone is talking about how you went to see Tears of Heaven?"

 **Changmin:** "Yes, I did. It was amazing."

 **Announcer:** "Would you like to take this moment to contradict the rumors surrounding your decision?"

 **Changmin:** "A lot of people are saying that I went to support Junsu-shi, or that I am rebelling against SM, but in reality, I had tickets to another show, not staring Junsu-shi, but then I had another commitment. I heard so many good things about it, I did not want to miss the opportunity to see the show, so I had my ticket changed to a different night."

 **Announcer:** "And how was Junsu-shi's performance?"

 **Changmin:** "Perfect. He's good at everything he does. He acted very well, and of course, sang very well."

 **Announcer:** "There are a lot of rumors that you went backstage to congratulate the performers."

 **Changmin:** "I did not. There are videos of me leaving right afterward, so I don't know how that rumor started."

 **Announcer:** "A lot of men have admitted to crying during the performance. Did you cry?"

 **Changmin:** "Yes. The storyline was really emotional."

\---

"You're kind of stupid," Yunho said after Changmin's interview was over. He turned the TV off.

Changmin grinned. "It's a plausible story. Shut up."

Changmin was unsurprised when his phone beeped with a text message from a number Changmin knew by heart.

_no need to come backstage when i can meet you in a hotel, huh?_

Changmin laughed and sent one back. _and you were so good that night. did EVERYTHING so well from your knees_

_insolent dongsaeng. can't wait until tomorrow. i love you_

_i love you too hyung._

Changmin sighed as Junsu sent a final text full of hearts and smiling faces.

"You're such a sap," Yunho said.

Changmin punched his arm.


End file.
